The Kanes and the Doors of Death: The Atlantis Detour
by SarahSunshineTime
Summary: Summary: After the Kane's and the Doors of Death the magicians and Demigods barley survive the fight with Gaea and Setne, yet they are no closer to accomplishing their quest than before. But Percy's nightmare leads the crew to the depths of the sea to Atlantis and with it more trouble emerges as a new prophecy is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kane's and the Doors of Death: The Atlantis detour. **

**Summary: After the Kane's and the Doors of Death the magicians and Demigods barley survive the fight with Gaea and Setne, yet they are no closer to accomplishing their quest than before. But Percy's nightmare leads the crew to the depths of the sea to Atlantis and with it more trouble emerges as a new prophecy is revealed. **

**Warning: This is a sequel you might want to read the Kane's and the Doors of death before you read this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not by any means own The Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. However I do own two OC's Skye and Aqua. **

**Chapter 1: Percy**

I really don't get why I have to start the recording. I mean wouldn't one of you girls like to take the mike. ( Uggh fine then Annabeth). Okay so where we let off last time… We had all barely survived a fight with Gaea, Setne escaped and me and Annabeth were about to be sacrificed to the earth goddess. We were all saved by a very angry lion goddess. Afterwards we dragged ourselves back to the ship and brought Nico and Skye to the infirmary.

We had all thought we could take a few days off and regroup, we were wrong. It all started with a nightmare. Now don't get me wrong most half-bloods get them, and usually they can be as real as possible. You could die in your dreams if it got bad enough. This one however was one of the strangest.

It was two days after we destroyed one of the world's greatest monuments. Nico had still not recovered. We had been more or less sitting in the middle of a monster infested Mediterranean hoping for some sense of recovery. Exhausted I had laid down after my shift of guarding the ship. I don't remember when I dosed of, but I definitely remembered the dream.

I was swimming down ward farther and farther into the ocean. It was night time and everything under the water looked ghostly and haunted. An invisible weight seemed to be pushing me down and I soon realized that I was caught in an unearthly gravity. The weight started dragging me harder and harder until my ears started to pop from the speed and pressure and a fear started to developed in my heart because for whatever reason I could not reach the bottom. I tried as hard as possible to move the current or call for help but at no anvil. Soon I hit the sea floor with a thunk.

The weight suddenly gone I sat up. The first thing I heard was the sound of explosions and yelling. I once again felt myself drawn to the sound. I swam faster and faster, now able to move the current to propel me forward into the darkness. I got closer mermen and fish started running in the opposite direction trying to escape form the battle. Soon I saw why the people were evacuating.

An underwater city was under siege. A gigantic sea serpent the size of my apartment coiled around the battlements striking a tower and leering a unfortunate merman to his grave. The city walls were slowly detraining as the serpent caused mass panic.

The monster had no weakness for no matter how much Greek fire was thrown at it, it would come back madder. Slowly the serpent got bigger with every bite. I felt myself getting dragged closer and closer to the soon to be breached walls. For some reason the serpent did not even glance at me as I swam a few feet from its underbelly. Up close it looked like an electric ell on mega steroids. I found myself into the city.

The city had an aura of death and destruction. The streets were bare. There was no body selling used chariots half off. It seemed as if the city was in an old western movie, bare, broken down and uninhabited. Nervous shadows moved two and fro. It seemed as if I was invisible. I tried to make myself wake up but I was trapped. I swam farther and farther into the city to the center where a Greek style palace stood as if it was a beckon or lighthouse. The algae on its sides made it glow green like it was from the wizard of oz.

I was brought inside the palace into the atrium. There I felt the hold loosen. I look up at the girl in front of me. She was in Greek armor with two swords strapped across her back. She looked tired, beaten and crushed. She gave me a look over and almost to herself nodded in satisfaction. "Hello Brother," She said.

Now I was really freaked out. "Who are you?" I asked.

She rolls her eyes. "Percy, it's me Aqua your sister."

"But the big three" I muttered. "How?"

"I'm a lot older than that rule." She smiled. "Also, the law only applied to the siring of half-bloods. But we don't have time for that." She looked around nervously. "I do not have time. If father knew he would be furious. But we need you and the others on the Argo to come to Atlantis."

"This is Atlantis?"

A curt nod. "Yes, now listen that serpent outside is sired by Gaea, it's so old it doesn't have any myths about it. It doesn't even have a name. All we know is that if it destroys Atlantis then all of the sea will be consumed and the water gods will be toast. You have to come now. Tell Skye that he's gone. Oh and she knows the location."

"Wait…" I start to say.

"Goodbye, Percy until we see each other again." Then my vision was clouded and I woke up.

Below the ship I could feel the sea churning.

**There is chapter one. So sorry it to me forever. If any of you guys are still there. Read and Review. Thanks. Also next up is Hazel. Oh and if you have any questions leave it in comments. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Once again this is a short sequel. (Plan on ten chapters) Enjoy and please review. H0H out today. **

**Chapter 2**

**Hazel **

They say death is a mysterious thing, the only thing mortals have left to figure out. And at times like this, even though I have been dead, I wonder what reality was right. Walt said that the Egyptian afterlife did exist and I agree.

Both of our souls are tied to death. Walt, he's bonded to death. Bond to Anubis. Me, I used to be dead, Funny how you never really live until you die. It's been a few days since the battle in Rome. We barely made it out alive. Everyone only had minor to moderate injuries but Nico is in a coma.

I checked up on him in the infirmary this morning. He's still asleep. I think he got knocked on the head by all the debris. Skye's in there too, although she hasn't slept the entire time she's been here. The battle had shaken us all up. I've started to sleep with the lights on. I know Annabeth has been suffering the nightmares… She's not the only one.

Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Carter, Sadie, Leo, Walt and I were all stuffed into the kitchen. I think coach hedge was over his Chuck Norris marathon and on to the greatest hits of Jackie Chan. (Who is Jackie Chan by the way. Seriously I don't know). Frank was still in bed and Bast was above decks scratching one of the masts. Leo was busy trying to cheer everyone up by making waffles.

I was talking to Walt about death gods when Percy walked in looking as white as a ghost. How to describe Percy the famed son of Poseidon?

He's a trouble maker with a heart. In some ways he's not only the leader of the group (Don't give me that look Jason) but also a brotherly figure. It was Percy and Frank who helped me stay in this life.

"Guy, I just had a nightmare." He says.

"No surprise there." Leo snorts. Piper gives him the death glare, "Sorry totally serious."

Percy rolls his eyes and continues. "We need to make a stop at Atlantis. There in trouble. Some monster was sent by Gaea to attack the city and they need our help. "

"Wait, you mean like Atlantis, as in the lost city?" Jason asked. "Because there's no such place, and certainly not located in the Mare Nostrum."

Percy shrugs. "Aqua called it New Atlantis, but that's not important." He sighs. "Anyway go get Skye; Aqua said she'd know the location."

I nod and go walk out into the hallway. I bump into Skye around a corner. She had a wild look in her eye. "Hey, "I said. "Percy says he needs you, it's really important."

She nods and yawns. "Okay, I'm coming. Nico's still asleep by the way. At least his body temperature is back to normal."

I file the information away for later. We walk silently into the kitchen.

"Morning y'all," Skye deadpanned in what I believe was an attempt to lighten the mood. "What you need Percy?"

Percy retold her events of the dream he had. When he got to the part about some guy her fork caught on fire. I felt my hand go to Frank's firewood. When he had finished she sighed. "All right as much as I hate to say it, we're going to Atlantis. The location is off the cape of Carthage. I'll explain more on the way there."

"Why not tell us now?" I ask. "Why is Gaea after your people?"

Skye glances up to the ceiling. "That my friend is a long story. "


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone, or whoever this might concern. Just finished H0H! Oh my gosh, it was so good! **

**Chapter 3**

**Sadie: **

Thank you for my microphone. All right I'm going to skip the rest of breakfast, because Leos bacon is terrible. (Ow, don't make me send my cat on you! {What was that for Bast? No I mean, no of course not. Ow, not you too. }) Ugh, guys.

We were along the coast of Sicily, about two hours out from Carthage, and now everyone was in the Kitchen. Nico was sulking in the corner with Walt. Both of them have an aura of death about them, Nico though, seems colder. The only one he seems to get along with is Hazel, and even then he turns her away.

"He smells like death," Iris says in my mind.

"Thank you captain obvious, anything else you want to point out?"

Iris doesn't respond. Skye is trying to find the best way to navigate the bombardment of questions we through at her.

I don't know what it was about her but Skye's energy just didn't fit in. Like a piece of a puzzle that had been thrown in with a wrong set of pieces. She had moved over to the counter and was eyeing the remints of bacon in a way that animal rights activists would have had a fit over.

"So cupcake, what's the big deal about Carthage?" Coach hedge asked between bites of apple.

Skye glared at him. "Don't call me cupcake."

"Nonsense I call everybody Cupcake, no exceptions!" He declared.

Skye's mouth curled up in a hint of a smile. "Would you call a god a Cupcake? Would you call Bast a cupcake?"

"I would-"Coach looks over at Bast who was digging into the table. "But I wouldn't choose that type of vocabulary and…" He looks around at all of the demigods he was in charge of and takes another bite of his apple. He continues to chew on it angrily.

"As to why Carthage is so important. Well you all know the story of Aeneas right?" She asks everybody. A few heads nods, Carters among them. Of course dad probably told him. {Ouch! No I am not jealous, please just shut up and become mature for once.} "Ugh, fine. Looks like I have to give a history lesson to all of you. Okay once upon a time in a faraway land called Troy…" Leo snickers. "There was the Trojan war, long story short a lot of people died and the Greeks won, but that's not important. "

"It was important to them." Percy points out. Annabeth cuffs him across the head.

"Quiet Seaweed brain."

"Anyway the City of Troy got destroyed and Aeneas, his son, his father and some refugees were the only ones that got out. Aeneas lost his wife and his homeland. They traveled for years from place to place, they would eventually settle down in Italy. Starting, well, I guess eventually the Roman Empire. But first they landed in Carthage. Their Dido and a bunch of Phoenicians had fled from Phoenicia after well they got kicked out. They settled down in some old colony. Anyway they had to fight with some son of Ammon…"

"Wait," said Carter as nerdy as ever. "Like Ammon-Ra. But then that would make him. A demigod an Egyptian demigod like you, but." His face was concerted in confusion. "I mean the gods don't have kids with mortals."

Skye sighs like it's a long story. "Other accounts say he was the son of Jupiter instead. But really he was the son of Ammon, one of the first Warriors."

"So he's like you, a warrior." Leo says. "So he's like 'Ammon a boat'." He looks around expecting people to laugh.

"Yes. Aeneas and some friend of his go out after they land. Aphrodite Aeneas's mom comes down discussed as a huntress and gets him all hyped up about Dido. Later she makes Cupid make Dido fall in love with Aeneas. "Nico shudders. I wonder how anybody could be afraid of an infant who shows up on Valentine's Day cards. "When Aphrodite is done talking to Aeneas she turns around and the hem of her short skirt falls to the ground." She glances up at the boys snickering. "Oh grow up; the hem is the bottom of the skirt. She didn't flash them. Anyway she revealed her godly nature and Aeneas gets mad at his MIA mother." Piper snorts.

"He stays in Carthage for a year before he realizes he has to get back to his quest and dumps Dido in the typical fashion, yada, yada, yada, then Dido gets all distressed and kills herself. So basically the spot has had a lot go down at it through history and it's like the back door way into New Atlantis. We go there, stop the monster, save the day, and you guys go on your merry way fighting Gaea. "

"So after you won't come with us?" Leo asks. "Because I really admire the way you turn into a flaming, raging rampaging monster." Skye shakes her head.

"My duties lay elsewhere. I have abandoned my people when Gaea had attacked us. Afterwards I'm going to have to get the remaining ones of us alive to fight Gaea's forces. I was a coward when Gaea attacked not thinking. I just ran. Everyone else had a choice. Join Gaea or die. Most of them decided to join her. Other chose a different path."

"Hold up." Percy made a time out sign with his hands. "How many people like you are their?"

"You mean were. There were about three hundred. Now it's probably half that. So about 100 are fighting alongside Gaea's forces, the others are in hiding."

Suddenly I feel a chill down my spine. Like icy cold fingers were running down my back. I turn to the wall of the kitchen, to the live video feed of camp half blood, but there was nothing there. As soon as it came the sensation was gone.

"Ten minutes to landing guys." Leo said. "Grab your scuba gear!"

But I couldn't focus on anything else. Something was missing. I suddenly realized what. Iris had completely vanished form my consciousness.

I desperately tried to contact her.

But it seemed as if I was no longer her host.

My god had left me.

I turned to Carter. I could still see into the mist and discovered that he was still bonded to Horus. Zia/Ra glances at me and their eyes open in shock. I suddenly felt very dizzy. Then everything went black.

**R&R please. Comments, flames, advice, suggestions always welcome. **


End file.
